Trouble In ClimaxCraft
by MrAvernus57
Summary: Wazez and his friends catch Herobrine and locked him in a cave. But what happens when Herobrine escape from his prison? Join Wazez and his friend to defeat Herobrine and bring peaceful back to ClimaxCraft. Accepting OC, put your OC in the review.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO DON'T JUDGE ME, OK?**

**Play on the server. Its cool!**

**IP Address : .com **

**(Number 1 Cracked server, I used to play on this server before I buy the premium account. But it still fun.)**

**OC THAT I WILL USE :**

**-Wazez (The Owner)**

**-Avernus57 (Me)**

**-IamZePonyMaster (Admin)**

**-CabooseTheCrafter**

**-Hazza27**

One day, in Climaxcraft server, everyone is busy doing their business like faction, PVP, and others. Everyone was very happy, but not for long. Earthquake appears in the server, but this is not the first time. It has been 17 times. Fortunately, Wazez (The Owner) came during the earthquake was over.

Wazez : Hi guys.

Hazza : Wazez! Stop the earthquake!

(*After Hazza said that, Avernus and Caboose running to where wazez are, joining Hazza*)

Avernus : Yeah! It happens like 16 or 17 times! My room in my faction is a total destruction, my stuff is everywhere!

Caboose : That's right! We can even PVP like this!

Wazez : (Whispering) Earthquake, huh….. He's awake….

Caboose : What?

Wazez : N-no, its nothing…..

Hazza : Did you just say "He's awake"?

Wazez : No, i-I didn't!

Hazza : Don't lie or I tell the whole server about your secret.

Avernus and Caboose : What secret?

Hazza : Well, its…

Wazez : STOP! Ok! He is awake!

Avernus : Who?

Wazez : Ukh… Follow me.

(* After that, Warez disappeared, and we were teleported to a cave. In front of the cave there is a notice that reads = "Danger, do not go in, you can run, but he will always haunt you" *)

Caboose : Oh, god. I'm kinda scared right now.

Hazza : You're the one that wants to see him. Pfft, Cowards.

Caboose : Hey! Shut up!

Avernus : Stop it you two.

Wazez : Follow me.

(*They are following Wazez. About 24 minutes later, we saw IamZePonyMaster, guarding a giant door*)

Hazza : Hey, Pony! Whatsup?

Zepony: Great. Why do you guys came here?

Caboose : We want to meet "Him"

Zepony : OK, Wazez, can I talk to you for a second? Private?

Wazez : Sure

(*Wazez and Pony walking to the corner*)

**WAZEZ POV**

Zepony : (Whispering) Dude, why do you bring normal people?! This is a room that only Owner, Admin, and Moderator can go in, not even VIP!

Wazez : (Whispering) I can't refuse it! They will tell my secret if I don't tell them!

Zepony : (Whispering) Cmon man, its just you're half naked, running in the town, and scream **UNTAMABLE**. (Idea by Kittyjen781 :P)

Wazez : (Whispering) Shut up! It's so embarassing! If the whole server know about this, I will…

Avernus : Are you guys done yet?

Wazez : Not yet. Now go away.

Avernus : Ok

(*Wazez turned towards to Pony again*)

Wazez : (Whispering) Listen, whatever you say, I'm going to take those kids to that room.

Zepony : (Whispering) You have made a big mistake. Those kids will die from nightmares!

Wazez : (Whispering) Chill out dude, I'm the owner. I will not let that happens.

(*And after the conversation is over, I open the door, I go deeper to the cave, I look back, and I just saw them, following me, and Pony, who waves goodbye*)

Caboose : So, how do you capture the Herobrine?

(*I'm surprised when Caboose said that, I step back, blocking the way, I want to know the answer before i stop blocking the way*)

Wazez : How did you know?!

Caboose : Huge Cave, Creepy Sign, Giant door, Guardian = Herobrine, right?

Hazza : Woohoo, we're going to meet the God of the Darkness. Cool!

Wazez : Are you guys sure want to go meet him?

Avernus : HECK YEAH!

Wazez : Ok, then. Lets go.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHATSUP, GUYS? MrAvernus57 IS HERE.**

**Apparently, I can't type the server IP in the fanfic. So, if you guys want to know the server IP, PM me.**

**I'm still accepting OC, just write your OC's name, gender, age, appearance, and weapon. Also, do you want your OC to be Good or Evil? Because I need 2 people to be Herobrine's Guardian.**

**That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 : Herobrine is free**

**Hazza POV**

(*Me, Caboose, and Avernus going deeper to the cave, with Wazez placing torch on the cave wall. After 30 minutes of walking, we finally arrive at the bedrock section, in front of us is a giant, massive door, bigger than the first one.*)

Wazez : Are you guys sure about this?

Avernus : YEAH! CMON LETS GO!

Wazez : Ok, but first, grab this.

(*Wazez give us 3 potion of healing and 3 milk*)

Hazza: How about you?

Wazez : Pfft, I'm the owner, I'm OP.

(*And then, Wazez open the door slowly, and there he is…. The God of the Darkness and the Ruler of the Nether… Herobrine… tied up with a diamond chain. It looks like his power has been drained by Wazez*)

Herobrine : Wazez…..

Wazez : Long time no see, brine.

(*I look around, and all I could see is blood, flesh, and bones. Avernus slowly walk towards Herobrine*)

Avernus : I thought you are a myth.

Herobrine : That was the last of my victim said.

Wazez : Ok, that's enough. Lets go back.

Herobrine : WAIT!

Wazez : (Annoyed) What now?

Herobrine : What is your name, young man?

(*I saw Herobrine look at me, Im kinda scared right now*)

Hazza : My name is Hazza…

Herobrine : Hazza… now come to me…

(*I walk towards Herobrine, and he smiles evilly.*)

Herobrine : **GOOD!**

(*Maybe he has drained the power, but he still had some. He use his power to take my potion of healing, when I tried to stop it, he use his power to push me.*)

Wazez : Damnit!

(*Herobrine drinks the potion, his power is back, and he destroy the diamond chain like you kill a cow with a sharpness V diamond sword.*)

Herobrine : Finally, im free!

**Writer's POV**

(*Herobrine fly, he passed the stone, dirt, and ore like it was nothing, until he arrived at the spawn of ClimaxCraft. All the Minecrafters shocked and scared when they saw him.*)

Herobrine : Attention, to all the Minecrafters in this server, you are now going to bow to me or **DIE**!

(*Meanwhile, at the cave*)

Hazza : Damnit, I shouldn't have go to him!

Caboose : Cmon, lets get out from this cave!

(*Soon as Caboose say that, a giant rock falling from the ceiling and block the way out*)

Avernus and Wazez: …Fuck…

**? POV**

? : Herobrine, huh…. Many people will die… but there will be a survivor… maybe I will help all the survivor, but I will kill them if they now my secret….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**For all the Reader that write your OC in the review, im sorry I can't use it for now, maybe in the next chapter or later chapter, Ok? **

**Bye!**


End file.
